Puppies on Christmas Eve
by Ki Ravenblood
Summary: Early Christmas present to Jonouchi.


Yes I'm unreliable, Yell at me now and get it over with. I promised fluff, well here's fluff, or at least I hope so, it is actually more for my sanity and amusement than anything else.

Also: I NEED IDEAS! On any of my stories please give me ideas, somebody.

Warning: Fluff, Yaoi, Slight out of characterness.

Disclaimer: Me no own YuGiOh, cries

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He smiled at the sight of the small blonde puppy, its large honey brown eyes looked at him, begging him, how could he deny those eyes?

He walked into their room gently placing his parcel on the carpeted floor. He then walked over to their bed replacing the gentle suede blue beddings with fiery red satin. He soon pulled open the long red curtains, encasing the room in moonlight, he lit a number of candles, and placed a single white rose in the center of the bed.

He smiled at his work, only one touch remained. Gently, he picked up the parcel; there was a slight whine from the pet carrier. He opened the door and took out the little blonde puppy. Then he pulled out a little blue bow from his pocket and tied it around the little puppy's neck, putting a little bit of himself on the pup.

He placed a card in the bow and put the puppy down next to the rose, "Stay." He whispered; the pup looked at him and without warning released all of its weight and collapsed on the bed in the cutest manner possible, just like _his _pup. He couldn't help but smile at this.

He put up his finger signaling the pup to be silent as he heard the knob on the door turn; he quickly stepped back into the closet, watching his head for the low shelf. He watched as the blonde walked into the room, and almost broke out laughing at the look of surprise and love on his puppy's face when he saw the room, particularly the bed. And the squeal he emitted when he saw the puppy.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the pup and rose, his own brown eyes glowing with love, his blonde hair accentuating his lovely face. He found the card.

**Katsuya,**

**Love, Have I ever told you I loved you?**

**I know you've told me so many times,**

**Well perhaps it's time that you know**

**That this is my way of saying,**

**Pup, I love you so.**

**Seto**

Katsuya's eyes watered tears of happiness as he held the card; the small pup looked at the young adults face, licking the falling tears, as if saying, "Don't cry."

Seto used this moment to come out of the closet.

Katsuya turned, tears of happiness still falling down his face as he ran into Seto's arms. The puppy yipped happily, licking both of there faces. "Oh gods Seto," Katsuya cried, "I love you so much, you could never guess."

Seto smiled and put the puppy, who looked as if she would lick Katsuya's face blank, to the ground. "Oh I think I have a clue." Seto said silently before taking Katsuya's lips in his, '_Oh gods_'Seto licked _his_ pup's lower lip, demanding entrance, which he got, he explored every crevice of his boyfriends mouth, wanting to take everything in. "_Ra he tastes good!_'

Cheesecake

Their kiss deepened until the need for oxygen actually became an issue, in which case Katsuya just held onto his boyfriend. The pup, seeming to understand that this moment was private escaped through the still opened door, its little tail wagging.

"Pup," Seto said gently, "do you know what day it is?"

Katsuya smiled and nodded, "How could I not."

Seto wiped the tears that kept flowing from Katsuya's eyes and looked down at his pup. "It's our two year anniversary, the anniversary of our first date, and it just so happens to be Christmas Eve." Seto smiled before continuing, his chestnut hair shining in the moonlight, "I couldn't think of a better day to ask." He kneeled down on one knee and looked up at Katsuya, he put his hand in his pocket and removed a small gold box, "Pup, will you marry me?"

Seto had never seen his pup glow so bright, his tears of joy were uncontrollable now, "Oh Seto, Seto, yes, how could I say no? I just love you much." Seto's face too lit up as he opened the little golden case to reveal a platinum and black gold band encased in rubies, on the inside was written.

**My One And Only**

He placed it upon Katsuya's finger, pleasuring the moment that the rest of their history would be based upon, "Pup, I love you."

He pulled Katsuya down to the floor with him stealing his soft lips once again. The kiss was soft at first, but then it became passionate and love filled. He gently picked up his pup and led him to the bed, placing the rose in a vase upon the bedside table he gently placed his pup down in its place.

He moved the bangs out of Katsuya's face and kissed his forehead, "Happily ever after." He whispered into Katsuya's ear, whose eyes brightened, if that was possible, even further, before he pulled Seto down into the bed with him.

"I love you Seto."


End file.
